


El enigma de la sonrisa del shinigami que viene en primavera

by orphan_account



Category: Gosick
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meses después de reencontrarse, Victorique medita en si Kujo tiene verdaderos motivos para sonreír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El enigma de la sonrisa del shinigami que viene en primavera

¿Cómo podía sonreír después de todo lo que había vivido?

Tarareaba una canción infantil mientras cocinaba, le daba la espalda concentrado en la tarea. Cortaba las verduras en pequeños cubos con maestría, cubos perfectos con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Y sonreía mientras seguía tarareando aquella canción.

Nada escapaba a la fuente del conocimiento, pero aquello era un enigma para Victorique. Entendía muy bien al Kujo que había existido años atrás, al que conoció antes de que los vientos de la guerra los separan, pero este Kujo a veces actuaba de manera poco lógica.

Kujo Kazuya, el tercer hijo de un soldado imperial que habían enviado al extranjero a estudiar para que lograra alcanzar las proezas de sus hermanos mayores. Kujo Kazuya quien fue protegido por su madre para que la dureza de su padre no marchitara la bondad innata de su corazón. Kujo Kazuya, la persona que le enseñó a una pequeña lobezna que había una razón para que la daga no terminará en su corazón, él que le había enseñado a vivir.

Kujo Kazuya, el que había sobrevivido a la guerra… y seguía sonriendo.

Ella lloraba la muerte de una madre a la que apenas conoció y de dos desconocidos pelirrojos que habían dado la vida por la suya. Aún estaba de luto, y odiaba ese sentimiento y todas y cada una de las lágrimas que la había obligado a derramar, odiaba verse reducida a añorar aquellos días en los que no sentía nada más tedioso que aburrimiento, odiaba que Kujo tuviera que sostenerla y consolarla a ella, y odiaba más aquella sonrisa dulce en sus labios al consolarla.

Aquella sonrisa la frustraba, la había estudiado de cerca y parecía auténtica, pero ella sabía que debía tratarse de una copia. Los soldados que regresaban de la guerra, como Kujo, perdían la capacidad de sonreír de aquella manera, olvidaban el sentido de seguridad y paz, al menos por un tiempo.

Kujo había tenido aquella sonrisa grande y abierta y maníaca desde su regreso.

El muy idiota de Kujo se negaba a hablarle francamente de sus días en el campo de batalla. Se había limitado a decir que era difícil describir el lado de la guerra que había visto, la guerra había sido confusa para él. Se había enlistado a la fuerza y había peleado contra gente que no le había hecho nada sin entender bien el porqué. Todos repetían que era por su país, para obligarse a jalar el gatillo en contra de completos extraños que también luchaban por el bien de su país Kujo se había repetido que luchaba por sus seres queridos. Nunca le contó que había visto la muerte de cerca y que en su delirio había soñado con regresar a ella, nunca le dijo del precio que tuvo que pagar por conservar su anillo, tampoco habló sobre la sangre, brillante y roja como un rubí, que cubría el suelo al final de cada batalla ni del aroma fétido de la muerte.

Kujo había pasado al plan de la evasión. Por citar un ejemplo, cosa de cuarto de hora atrás, le preguntó por qué no había puesto una ofrenda de agua y arroz por sus hermanos y su padre, como había hecho su familia. Él había sacudido la cabeza y, sonriendo,  le había preguntado si tenía hambre, luego se había refugiado en la cocina para atenderla a ella, una mujer.

Eso era justo otra cosa que no entendía muy bien, lo agradecía, más no lo entendía del todo.  era sorprendente que a Kujo no le importara, sabía que él no esperaba que ella se encargara de la casa. En Japón, había observado, atenderla estaba en contra de las tradiciones, si la gente supiera que Kujo hacia todas esas labores femeninas se verían en problemas. Le perdonaban ya muchas cosas con la excusa de ser extranjera, le permitían caminar a su lado y platicar con él sin gran revuelo, aunque cocinar y limpiar la casa eran algo muy diferente. Y a él no le importaba el estigma de esos roles, hacía todo para ella con esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, limpiaba los pisos de madera con un trapo corriendo de un lado al otro hasta que quedaran relucientes, acomodaba la ropa limpia con dobleces perfectos y preparaba el té con una elegancia tal que ella había desarrollado una adicción por el té verde.

¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando ni siquiera podía tener una esposa que cumpliera con su rol? Es más, había veces en que le frustraba a tal grado no entenderlo, no entender por qué sonreía tanto, que se ponía a darle órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Kujo… había dejado de cantar y de moverse. Sabía que Victorique estaba detrás, agarrada del marco de madera, mordiéndose un labio y con el ceño fruncido. Se dio la vuelta y le extendió los brazos y ella tuvo que decir si debía arrojarle algo o dar la vuelta y marcharse diciendo algo irónico. Antes de poder elegir entre las dos tentadoras opciones, él le sonrió y, como siempre, Victorique no encontró en ella ni burla ni tristeza ni vacío, había algo cálido en ella, cálido y reconfortante que la atrajeron a los brazos de su dueño.

Kujo la consolaba, sabía antes de que ella se diera cuenta, de que ese día la acosaba con fuerza el pasado, los días oscuros y fríos de encierro, los días grises de espera, la madre que había perdido, el hermano que no había vuelto a ver.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas—. Dimelo, Kujo, ¿cómo es que sonríes así después de todo? ¿Por qué?

Apenas tocando su mejilla, Kujo cerró los ojos, suspirando sin perder la curva alegre de sus labios.

—Estamos juntos, Victorique, es suficiente. Lo que haya paso ya no importa. Sobreviviremos, tú y yo, para encontrarnos de nuevo, para no separarnos nunca. Agradezco esto, cada día. ¿No es razón suficiente?

Victorique sonrió entonces.

La respuesta que le había dado era la pieza faltante del caos, la clave para entender al nuevo Kujo. Él había peleado por sus seres queridos, no porque pensara que peleando los defendería, sino porque sabía que si se mantenía vivo podría regresar con ellos, podrían encontrarse.

Tenían razón de sobra para sonreír, concedió Victorique secretamente, razón de por vida.

 

 


End file.
